


ART: Good Girl

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Prison, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 prison AU, Jared gets a blowjob from his "pretty girl", Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Hard Times to Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870039) by [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/86963/86963_original.jpg)

[In original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/86963/86963_original.jpg)

 

[ON LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/37974.html)


End file.
